A Long Wait
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: You've kept me waiting a long time." The handsome man ducked his head and replied, "I'm sorry ma'am." A short little Alice/ Jasper about their first meeting, a little OOC.


My short little Alice Jasper drabble. Rate and Review please, I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Twilight or anything involved D

* * *

The petite girl with dark hair sat on a stool in a small diner in Philadelphia, her eyes dark and busy surveying the diner for the man she was waiting for. She didn't remember anything except for seeing that man in her head and knowing that they were destined to meet. Mary Alice. That was her name, and one of the few things she remembered. She moved her small tongue against the venom coated teeth in her pink mouth, unable to recall what had happened to her. The only thing she remembered was seeing that man in her mind, and then journeying here. Where she started her journey from, she wasn't sure. She remembered the cold darkness and the urge to escape. But soon that urge was overshadowed by a bigger one; it was the urge to feed. On blood, human blood. But Alice wasn't sure what to do about her thirst, so she tried to resist it. There was about a dozen humans in here, red blooded and healthy, like a steak. But she had to resist the urge to even take one little sip of her blood, she felt the need for secrecy about what she was. Maybe this man could help her, could tell her what to do about the thirst. But if he did not, she didn't worry.

She saw the man and her journeying to a coven, a family of creatures like them. But they were different from others she had seen, with golden eyes instead of red. They hunted animals instead of human, something she would take up if she had the chance to meet this coven. She had seen them in a vision, just as she had seen this man. The man in her vision appeared only a bit older than her, with honey blond hair, equally dark eyes as her, and was lean, yet muscular. By far the handsomest man she had seen, with her eyes or in a vision. She saw him and her joining the family, becoming part of them. She saw his never ending guilt, and she saw the way they looked at each other.

All she had to do now was wait. Wait for him to walk into the diner and spot her, wait until they spoke their first words to each other. She felt a thrill of excitement go down her spine, antsy with anticipation. He was coming, she could see that. The wait was killing her, but at least she knew now that she was not the most patient person. Her feet barely touching the ground, she tapped her foot impatiently. The man should be here soon, but Alice was much too impatient to just sit around and wait. Her eyes scanned the diner again, making sure he hadn't arrived already. No, he was still coming. She bit her lip, forgetting how hard her teeth were. That should've hurt her, but it didn't.

She knew what she was, but she didn't know who, or really what she was before becoming a vampire. Was she human, or had she been born a vampire? She didn't know the answer to that just like she didn't know the answer to many things about her past. It was strange, only remembering darkness and then a vision, a vision of meeting the golden haired man. He was barely a man, just as she appeared to be barely old enough to drink alcohol. She could remember her vision clearly, seeing him walking into this diner and meeting her here, and another vision showed her and him joining the clan, the vampire family. If only he knew what she saw, but perhaps he did. Maybe he had abilities like she did; maybe she wasn't as odd and as strange as she thought herself to be.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, Alice looked up. She didn't know if it was him, there was a large woman sitting in front of her that blocked her view of the doorway. She heard a small cursing of the rain, and then a scuffle of feet. Finally, she could see! The door to the diner opened, and in walked the man she had seen, the one she felt as if she had known forever but yet hadn't talked to. She knew his name, but it was more polite to wait for him to tell her. She hopped off the bar stool and promptly walked up to the man, whose blond hair was disheveled and sparkling from the rain.

"I've been waiting for you a long time."

In truth she had, she had been waiting for him for a long time. Everything she could remember was only seeing him, and looking for him. Much to Alice's surprise, he looked surprised to see her. Maybe he wasn't special like she saw him, like she thought he was. He ducked his handsome head, and muttered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." Instantly, she did the only thing she could think of, a flash of instinct. She held out her hand, a silent invitation out of the diner and for them to go and find their destinies. Together. She waited for him to take her hand, her gaze unwavering as he took her in and smiled lightly as if sharing a secret joke. That smile made her want to reach out and kiss him, and hold him in her arms. They walked out of the diner, together, and Alice turned to face the man in the darkness.

"I'm Alice," she told him lightly as they strolled down the street. "Jasper Whitlock," he replied. "If you don't mind my asking, why have you been waiting for me Miss Alice?" She stifled a giggle at his words; she had never met someone who spoke to her as if in an older time. "I'll tell you, but first we should find somewhere more…private." He led her into a small building, and then into its basement. Once there, she stifled a gasp this time. There was a small, dark bar in here, the bartender with noticeably red eyes. As they sat down in a booth, she replied to his previous question. "I have seen a family, a coven of vampires. Vampires like you and I who do not want to feed on humans," she kept her voice low and urgent. He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?" He asked huskily.

"I saw them. I have visions, just like you can sense everyone's emotions and change them." She knew all that for a fact, and now Jasper's face was perilously close to her own face. "What do you want from me?" He asked; a crackling tension in the air. "I want you. You and I, we can find this coven and join them." Before she could say anything else, he was back in his seated position, nodding. "Alright Miss Alice… just Alice, I'll go with you." She smiled hugely, and leaned over the table. "By the way, it's just Alice," she murmured in his ear and noticed the tips turn red. "We start tomorrow."


End file.
